Hotel Transylvania 2
''Hotel Transylvania 2 ''is a 2015 American computer-animated comedy-horror film directed by Genndy Tartakovsky. It is a sequel to the 2012 film Hotel Transylvania, and is produced by Sony Pictures Animation and distributed by Columbia Pictures. It was released on September 25, 2015. A sequel, ''Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation'', was released on July 13, 2018. Plot Dracula's daughter Mavis marries Jonathan and shortly afterwards gives birth to a boy named Dennis. As Dennis nears his fifth birthday, Dracula begins to grow concerned that Dennis has not yet shown any vampire traits. Mavis also reveals she intends to move to California where Johnny grew up, deeming the hotel too dangerous for Dennis. Dracula and Johnny form a plan to have Mavis travel to California with Johnny to visit Johnny's parents, Mike and Linda, while Dracula stays with Dennis. While Johnny and Mavis are away, Dracula enlists his friends Frank, Wayne the Werewolf, Murray the Mummy, Griffin the Invisible Man, and Blobby the Blob to teach Dennis how to be a monster. When these attempts fail, Dracula takes Dennis to a vampire summer camp where he learned to hone his vampire abilities. At the camp, Dracula throws Dennis off a fragile contraption in the hopes he will fly, to no avail. The incident is uploaded onto the internet and reaches Mavis and Johnny, who return to the hotel. Mavis reprimands her father and promises to move out of the hotel with Dennis after his birthday is over. Dracula's father Vlad is invited to Dennis' birthday party by Mavis, forcing Johnny and his family to disguise themselves as monsters. At the party, Vlad attempts to scare Dennis into growing his vampire fangs, but Dracula stops him and confesses to having been in on the scheme in a final attempt to make Dennis grow his fangs. As the family argues, a dejected Dennis leaves and is comforted by Wayne's daughter Winnie. Dennis and Winnie are then attacked by Vlad's misanthropic servant Bela, who injures Winnie. Enraged, Dennis grows his vampire fangs and attacks Bela, who calls his minions for reinforcements. The hotel monsters and humans arrive and manage to fight off Bela's minions, who retreat. An enraged Bela attempts to kill Johnny, but Vlad arrives and stops him, shrinking him down to a harmless size. With Bela dealt with and Dennis now having revealed himself to be a vampire, Mavis decides to remain at the hotel and continue raising her son at Transylvania, and the party resumes. Cast *Adam Sandler as Count Dracula. *Andy Samberg as Jonathan. *Selena Gomez as Mavis. *Kevin James as Frank. *Steve Buscemi as Wayne. *David Spade as Griffin. *Keegan-Michael Key as Murray. *Asher Blinkoff as Dennis. *Fran Drescher as Eunice. *Molly Shannon as Wanda. *Megan Mullally as Linda. *Nick Offerman as Mike. *Dana Carvey as Dana. *Rob Riggle as Bela. *Me Brooks as Vlad. Gallery Hotel_Transylvania_2_movie_poster.jpg Category:Films Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Horror comedy films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Monster films Category:Children and family films Category:Fantasy films Category:Sequels Category:PG-rated films Category:Comedy films Category:2010s films Category:2015 films